


Warrior Leader

by ashton_rivers



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But a cute little shit, F/F, F/M, Leon is Immortal, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Prince Merlin AU, So is Morgana, and merlin, and mordred, arthur has no one, arthur is fed up of being alone, arthur never knows, but no one else could give any fucks, freya knows, mordred and morgana are good, they all know except for arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashton_rivers/pseuds/ashton_rivers
Summary: Merlin is a Warrior Prince. Luke, Kallias, Tobias and Hayden (my OCs) are Warrior Leaders and have been waiting for Merlin's return in a Druid camp.
Relationships: Elyan/Percival (Merlin), Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Leon/Mordred (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Warrior Leader

Luke sighed in frustration as little ones ran around him and Hayden. The two were standing on the border of the Druid camp where they were staying. They (and Kallias and Tobias) had been offered roles as protectors for the Druids, seeing as their Prince was also a Druid Lord. Luke was broken out of his thoughts by a sharp intake of breath from Hayden. He tuned in his ears and heard the unmistakable sounds of horse's hooves.

Luke froze. His mind racing. He and Hayden looked at each other before swooping the children into their arms and speeding back to camp. Kallias and Tobias met them at the entrance and a mutual understanding passed between them. They began to usher everyone away to their homes to hide away from the possible danger. The four then used their 'camp' setup for a cover story.

They had just finished setting up when ten horses and riders burst through the trees. The four were settled on the ground and appeared to be in deep conversation. They looked startled at the sudden appearance of the mysterious ten. They stood up as the figures climbed off their horses. Three of them tied the horses up and began to make another camp when Tobias interrupted them.

"Please come join us. There is more than enough room."

His voice was deep and smooth. His words slid from his mouth with ease as he addressed the newcomers.

"I am Tobias. These are my friends; Kallias, Hayden and Luke. What are your names?"

A young male with black hair spoke up.

"I'm Merlin. This is Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Mordred, Gwen, Morgana, Elyan, Percival and Arthur."

He gestured to each person as he said their name. The four bowed their heads. They then leapt into action. The ten looked nervous until the four came back. Each dragging a freshly caught deer behind them. The four began to cook the meat and created another two fires for all of them. They then motioned for everyone to to take some of the food to eat.

The ten almost moaned at how good it tasted. Luke was giving them a wolfish grin while they ate with Hayden, Kallias and Tobias. They finished three of the deer. Kallias then threw the remaining deer into the distance and motioned for Luke to go get it. Luke disappeared quite happily to get the deer. He came back 10 minutes later. A small trickle of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

Arthur cringed at the sight. He, the Knights of the Round Table and Gwen and Morgana and Merlin turned away as Luke sauntered back into camp. Luke grabbed his bedroll and handed it to Merlin, who looked shocked and confused. He gingerly took the bedroll, still unsure in what to do with it. Kallias spoke up, his voice wasn't as deep as Tobias'. But was still just as smooth.

"Luke barely ever uses his bedroll. It would be a shame for it to go to waste."

Seeming to be pleased with the explanation, Merlin let the topic go. Instead, he began to ask them questions.

"Where are you headed?"

"Camelot."

"Why?"

"We're looking for our missing prince?"

A tense silence followed the explanation. The fourteen fell into silence before Luke broke it by sharpening his sword on a stone. The sound reverberated through the silent clearing in a distinct warning.

'No more questions.'

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin doesn't belong to me (I wish it did though). My OC's and the plot are the only things I own. Please do not use my OC's without my permission. Thanks.


End file.
